darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Minds
The shadow Minds were an elite organisation created when Shockwave, Grand Admiral Thrawn and Supreme Leader Snoke all teamed up and united their forces. Snoke came alon from his own timeline where he had been "killed". Thrawn came with his remaining supporters and Shockwave bought the decepticons after he overthrew Darth Megatron. They were the most POWAHful Team in history. History Shockwave grew tired of Darth Megatron's planing failures and challenged him to a battle for leadership of the Decepticons. Shockwave won and Megatron was exiled with his boyfriend Starscream. Shockwave kicked out some slackers like Thundercracker before he met Snoke. Snoke had been "killed" in his own timeline by his apprentice Kylo Ren but seemed immortal in real life, just like Shockwave. Snoke joined forces with Shockwave and the Decepticons. Later, the pair found the clone of Grand Admiral Thrawn, who was in hiding after his original body had died. The Clone retained everything about the original from memoreys to tactics. Thrawn joied them with his remaining supporters and the trio formed the Shadow Minds. Shockwave converted all Decepticons under his command into members of the Shadow Minds. Shockwave allowed only the finest and most useful tools of destruction. Berserker, a rampant killing machine. Astrotrain, the one who destroyed the island of Sodor. Blitzwing, a split minded warrior. Skywarp a master of the erm, Sky, amd many more POWAHful transformers and other beings. The Shadow Minds quickly grew into a great fighting force as Thrawn developed his fleet and Snoke grew stronger in the dark side. They set up a base on Ryloth. While there, they were attacked by the New Republic. They left ryloth and the idiotic Thundercracker, who was then killed. They continued to grow in power until they launched a surprise attack on Coruscant. Snoke used the force to destroy the fleet in orbit over the capital world, and they then took over the planet and killed most the New Republic leaders. They soon took over the whole core region. The Shadow Wars The Autobots, led by Optimus Prime, merged with the remains of the New Republic to form The Unity Allies. This began the Shadow Wars. The Wars first battle was the battle of Byss which ended in a Shadow Mind victory. The Shadow Mindent battled the Unity Allies on many fronts and in many planets, many of which ended up destroyed. The Shadow Minds won the Battle of Jedha and the battle of Nabooboo. They lost the Battle of Paranoss, Cato Nemodia and the Battle of Hosnian Prime. Their enemies soon got bold and attacked Coruscant. Optimus prime teamed up with the God Kyle Katarn and defeated Snoke and Shockwave and all other members were killed. The Shadow Minds, who shook the very Galaxy to its core finally dissolved and it took god to defeat them. Later, Shockwave would gather the few decepticons still loyal and make them into his own team, The Shock Forces. Full Member List Shockwave ( emporer ) Snoke ( Supreme Leader ) Thrawn ( Grand Admiral ) Skywarp ( Commander ) Blitzwing ( defected ) Datoo ( Commander) Berserker ( General ) Astrotrain ( Captain) Old person 6 Kaju Knock Out Barricade Rondinion Shadow Troopers Megatron (G1) (Defected) Stockade (Formerly) Acid Storm (Formerly) Blast-Off (Formerly) Buzzsaw (Formerly) The Other Buzzsaw (Formerly) Megabolt (Formerly) Rippersnapper (Formerly) Crankcase (Deceased) Onslaught Swindle (Formerly) Char Category:Organizations Category:Evil organizations Category:Military organizations Category:POWAH Category:Greatest things ever Category:Overall eviltude Category:Acts of Evilness Category:Cool shit Category:Hot shit Category:Things that will Destroy Your Planet